The proposed work involves: (1) the dynamic characterization of reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide (NADH) in various aqueous media using spectrophotometric, spectrofluorometric and enzymatic methods, and quantitative TLC, (2) the establishment of conditions under which NADH exhibits maximum stability, (3) the perfection of assays for alcohol dehydrogenase, lactate dehydrogenase, and glutamic oxaloacetate transaminase, (4) the chemical and physical characterization of glucose-6-phosphatase, expressed from small intestinal mucosa of guinea pigs, and (5) the development of rapid and inexpensive microbiological test for teratogenic chemicals.